Future Moon
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle, held against his will in isolation. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him? YuurixWolfram
1. The Happiest Day, The Happiest Hour

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 1**: The Happiest Day, The Happiest Hour

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

* * *

_Seven years ago, I disappeared from Blood Pledge Castle, located in Shin Makoku (New Demon Kingdom). A couple days prior to my disappearance, Yuuri and I had a fight over our marriage. In using a machine that showed us our future, he saw a future without me, yet I saw one in which he was surrounded by women and wanted to court every one of them. I just stood there, watching him, while Yuuri ignored every cent of my existence._

_The demon king, Yuuri, my fiancé; he purposed to me (on accident, he says) the very first day we met. I was angry at first and yet now, I… I'm looking forward to it. I know I have always said that I would try to make Yuri the best possible demon king I could, whether I liked him or not; yet, somehow, through the course of our time together, I've actually become attached to him. My feelings can never be first priority, though. No matter how much I may want our future marriage to work out, if Yuuri can become a better demon king without me – maybe that is the best way. _

_My kidnapper, I never knew who he was. I never saw his face, or rather, I never see his face. My living conditions have vastly disintegrated since my time at the castle. He keeps me locked up here, in the lowest, most secluded part of the dungeon. I think it's a castle, judging from the stone architecture, but I can't tell for sure. It's dark, and he blocked off the windows long ago with stone and cement. I live by the light of candles and food that is passed through a small opening near the bottom of the door. My right eye can no longer see the after effects from a disease caused it to show early signs of rotting. At least I had the opportunity to have a decent surgeon; I received antibiotics for the next couple of weeks. He obviously wants me alive, though I couldn't tell you why._

_Along with my eye, I've also lost partial use of my left leg due to disease and malnutrition. The doctor told me I would live with this limp for the rest of my life, upon diagnosing my condition once more after a month had gone by. I've had multiple surgeries on my leg, each time I would become worse off. I just wish he would let me go. I'm of no use to him, not after my brothers have long since given up the search. If they haven't found me by now, I fear, no one will. My brothers wouldn't betray me – if he had a price on my head, they would have either rescued me or paid it by now. What use could I be to him alive after all these years? The only way I can keep track of time anymore is by marking the wall._

_Without me in the way, Yuuri has probably gone on to marry someone else. The time has already come and passed for the marriage ceremony to take place. If he hasn't taken a wife yet, then the only other chance he has is coming up in the next three years. It's required that he be married by his twenty-fifth year. Since he already has an adopted daughter, it might not be reinforced. _

_In all my time with him, I never found out how he felt for me. Now I wish that, if I had the chance, I could have asked him. So I don't have to wonder what he's been going through, if I even mattered to him in the first place._

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The cell was dimly lit; the three candles having been bolted to the wall either upon construction or after it had become occupied. A thin, pale boy spread out on the old, moldy mattress filled with hay. Slow leaks from the ceiling had soon become but a background noise, to the point where Wolfram no longer heard it dripping twenty-four hours a day. He figured it was either a leaky pipeline or rain, combined with poor construction from the start. The fleece blanket he wrapped around him now barely kept out the cold draft coming from the room. Occasional fits of coughing came from a problem that either stemmed from his heart or lungs, maybe both. The guard supplied him with medicine when asked, which was extremely nice of him; since that in itself was the only thing that the guard ever responded to.

Wolfram looked up at the ceiling, his ability to cry having long since escaped him. Yet, in all this time, his captor refused to let him die. Three years ago, he had actually attempted death by refusing to eat; which had resulted in him being tied down and attached a machine which supplied him a type of liquid food. Three months of that, and he found himself begging for actual food and his freedom to walk around the cell as he pleased (which was never very much of a 'freedom' in the first place).

"Yuu… ri…" his voice sounded scratchy, broken, and nearly lost from years the many years he tried screaming for a way out, another physical body… something to tell him he wasn't alone. From the beginning, he had always been a pretty social person. The center of attention, whether he was loved or hated, his opinion and voice could always be heard amongst the crowd. Somehow, it didn't seem fair. None of this was fair. Marks of blood littered the walls in record of the many times he cried out of desperation of the situation.

"I… love you, no- matter… what." He closed his eyes, once more dreaming of a time long ago, a time where he was happy, living with his fiancé and family; having only to deal with the matters of public events, internal and sometimes outer-kingdom affairs. His mind, he knew, was doing the best it could to cope with the situation, allowing him dreams each night of more peace-filled times.

Wolfram outstretched his hand towards one of the walls he suspected had once held a window. A small wither of flame appeared, before sizzling out and fading into the darkness. Something in the walls of the cell held an agent for suppressing Makoku magic, proceeding in making him weaker in the process. No Makoku he could remember had been exposed to his or her weakness for so long a time, so the long-term effects he could only guess. He felt regret, about not telling Yuuri his true feelings sooner, and also for not being strong enough to escape on his own. "Yuu- ri…"

Wolfram felt his vision fade into complete darkness, the candles flickering slowly out of view. He now wore only a wrapped blanket around his naked body, his clothes having been stripped from him more then a long time ago. Any magic he carried now, of what wasn't being suppressed by either a more powerful magic, or just from a location in which he would naturally be unable to use it, was turned towards self-healing. This, he had thought, was probably the main reason why he was still alive during these many years.

He couldn't even keep track of how many times he dreamt that Yuuri had actually come to rescue him; to save him from this dungeon and carry him off into the sunset, holding him close and saying, "I love you," in that soft and gentle voice Wolfram remembered from so long ago. When he saw it happening again, he only smiled and let himself embrace the moment. Hallucinations and dreams became the same idea, when the only company you had was yourself. For one last time before the darkness would overtake him once more, he smiled at the person he once called 'fiancé'. "I knew… you would come for me." He remembered saying that same thing every time Yuuri would come to rescue him. The hope he held that a rescue would come seemed to be renewed once every so many months. Then the darkness came, and a dream so sweet would come around which would question his will to wake up the very next day.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Wolfram just stared at the ceiling, his one eye carrying a blank look that seemingly matched his blind one. He wondered, at this point, if the sun was either up or down, the normal musings he would go through to try to keep some sort of humanity within him. A small fit of coughing rushed over him, but he calmed it almost immediately, a reaction out of habit. Withdrawing his hand from his mouth, a thought crossed his mind as he vaguely looked around the room. _Maybe he won't recognize me. Have I changed at all? I… I don't remember. I... think I'm starting to forget things, Yuuri. _His thoughts dwelt upon his memories of Yuuri while trying to subdue his sporadic coughing fits.

"Wolfram! Wolfram, are you here?!"

Wolfram opened his eyes, looking around. He smiled. He liked this dream. If he slept long enough, his mind would take him back to the castle, back to a warm, safe haven that he remembered from what seemed long ago. "I'm… here." He tried to yell, to get their attention yet all that came out was a harsh whisper. Too many years of screaming and yelling, he knew, might have permanently damaged his voice. Yet he knew his will would over come that, if only he could see Yuuri and his brothers again. Hell, he would be happy to at least see _someone_ he knew, as long as they would take him away from this place.

He moved towards the door, starting to bang as hard as he could, to yell in the loudest possible voice he could manage; even if it were scratchy or harsh or unsavory to listen to, as long as they heard. He heard the voices outside, which gave him hope. A dream, reality? His captor playing mind tricks, deceiving him?

Then he felt it, stirring deep within his chest, his body started to revolt against the sudden surge of movement; of physical exertion. He dug his fingers into the wood, a raggedy trail of blood leaving their small trail as his knees gave out from under him. Despite his pain, he kept one hand upon the door, always banging, leading them to this cell.

As Wolfram's vision began to blackout from the pain and the harsh, unwavering coughing fit, he looked towards the door one last time. With the last of his strength, he managed to focus upon the person standing at the door as it opened, running towards him. Arms that wrapped gently around him, holding him close as he finally faded away, his hand dropping to the floor. Yet he kept a smile upon his face, always. Always Yuuri would come.

_"Because, I love him." He remembered admitting to a friend. "It's not fake; it's not a duty because I'm not his fiancé by choice. It took me a while to realize that; I'm happiest when I'm near him. I… just want to stay by his side forever and… I want him to feel the same way. In the end…"_

+End?+

**Notes**: If you want to read more, I would appreciate it if you reviewed to let me know! All the characters are an 'older' version of themselves. Pocky-points (?) for you if you know where the title of this chapter came from!

**Beta Check**: Check. Yuuri is now spelled with two 'u's and the entire story should now read much more smoothly.

* * *

**N/A**: Be this the end? What really did happen? I guess you'll just want to wait to find out...


	2. The Lethean Peace of the Skies

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter** **2**: The Lethean Peace of the Skies

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him? Yuri x Wolfram

* * *

Yuuri held tightly onto the reigns of his elegant black horse, lovingly nicknamed "Wolfy". He stood just before the edges of his kingdom, the giant, forbidding forest ever welcoming fellow travelers to its depths. He took a deep breath. This forest, he knew, meant trouble. All you had to do was look at it to know, to understand, what you were getting yourself into.

"This forest, are you sure?" A young, female voice question the King. "By it's very nature, you should know what awaits. After all, its one of the Old Forests, the ones that have been around since the very first king ruled our kingdom, Shin Makoku. And the others as well. Is this truly where…"

"Yes," he answered. His voice matched him perfectly; young, handsome, tall. His shoulder length black hair billowed slightly in the wind. "The price he asked, I could not pay. Our kingdom would- could not give in to such threats. Even back then, I knew what was at stake. I made the decision."

"But, Yuuri-" She stopped short, as Yuuri leaned in gently to plant a delicate kiss upon her cheek. "I promise I will return. I promised his mother, Cecile and his brothers, Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad." He turned back towards the forest, tightening his grip on the horse's reigns. He held his hand steady, careful not to let his anxiety and nervousness show.

She smiled softly, her face lighting up. "I hope you find him, Yuuri. He means so much to everyone. The way you talk about him… I know you'll do your best." She stepped forward, wrapping her hands around his stomach, her head leaning gently against his back. "I wish I could have met him." She laughed, correcting herself. "I can't wait until you come back, so I can finally meet him."

Yuuri only looked straight ahead, though a sad look had crept silently onto his face. His gaze lowered to the ground, though he only nodded in response to her. He tried to move away, but her hands wouldn't let go of him. They held on tightly, shaking in fear. Putting a smile on his own face, he held her hands in his, breaking them apart and slowly turning around; he placed a kiss on both hands, staring into her watery eyes. "I promised him, a long time ago, that I would come rescue him."

"Are you sure he's still…" She felt his stare pierce through her, suddenly making her unable to talk. The only thing she could do was turn her head away. It was a long moment before either of them spoke again.

"He is." His voice told of certainty, even if, somewhere deep inside his heart, the feelings didn't match. What mattered was that other people believed his words, what he said he could do. The girl looked back up at him. "How can you be sure?"

His gaze was unwavering. Yuuri's smile had fallen from his face some time ago, a strong, serious expression having taken its place. This time, his words would speak what he knew, what his heart had known since seven years ago. "Everyone else, I think they gave up. I can feel it, their hope isn't sincere anymore, it's a false hope they put on their face so I don't have to face the reality of the truth. Of their truth."

Her face now fell with bewilderment. She didn't know what to think now. What Yuuri had said, she saw it too. She felt it, that "false hope". She also held it, held onto it tightly just for him. She had to believe Wolfram was still alive; if he truly believed it, it was her duty to as well. Deciding to change the subject, she managed to speak up again. While the atmosphere was thick with tension, her voice didn't hesitate. It was gentle and calm as always. "Tell me…" She thought about her words, about what she was going to ask. It was going to be, "how did you find out where he was?" or "where exactly are you going to go?" but she thought better of it. Besides the fact that he probably wouldn't answer her question right now anyway.

Suddenly she put on her best face, in that instant changing the mood completely. "Come back safe to me, all right?" She reached up to his face, which was somewhat surprised by her change, and kissed his cheek in return. She motioned towards the small village in the distance, which was about a ten minute walk away. "I'll be waiting here for you. I'll wait here, in this spot from sunrise until sunset. Please, return to me."

His face turned into one of sadness, masked with a happy smile. "I'll definitely return. I'll return to my kingdom." He wanted to say more, so much more that would not fit into the moment. Before he turned his back towards the kingdom he had grown up in, his second homeland, he took his time to study the landscape. The memories, the girl he loved who stood upon the path leading to the village. In truth, he didn't know where exactly Wolfram was being held.

If he stayed any longer, he might not be able to go. He had a feeling that, with what was about to take place, his disappearance might last much longer then anyone could have expected. He walked down the path, observing the grass and flowers which bloomed beautifully over the land. At least, they did until the edges of the forest. The one thing he knew going in, was what he was leaving behind. What if he didn't come back, who would take his place? Surely Greta would, as his daughter. She would have to eventually, if he was gone long enough. Before he left, he could feel everyone's tension and doubt – no one actually wanted him to leave the kingdom on a wild goose chase.

He stopped short of entering the forest. Everyone had talked to him, both as a group and individually. In their own way, they wanted to let him know that ruling the kingdom, at this point, was more important then this mission of his. He was continuously reminded of how long the matter between Wolfram and his captor had actually gone on, to the point where no more meetings would take place until that impossible set of conditions were met. He didn't want to think about it, but his brain kept telling him that they were probably right.

Yuuri smiled privately to himself as he entered the forest. Since when did he ever listen to his head on matters that ranked high on his importance list? His heart usually told him what to do, what was right and wrong. If he listened to it now, it would guide him as it always had. It told him to keep going. Somewhere deep inside he could feel Wolfram alive. His information told him of a house deep within the woods. A cold, foreboding feeling washed over him. The warm sun had suddenly disappeared behind the trees.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Wolfram woke up, not at all surprised to find himself sprawled across the cold brick floor. The painful bump across the back of his head told him exactly what he needed to know. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping himself tightly in his badly worn fleece blanket. He buried his head amidst the blankets, wishing over and over again for his dreams to be real, to take him to a better place, a reality he once knew and lived in. He rocked in place, "Its okay. He'll come for me, it'll be okay, I promise, right, Yuuri?"

His mind raced with words, mindless, apologetic words. They were nothing but statements meant to distract the mind from reality. Theory: if one focuses upon a subject long enough, he may forget what he was doing previously. He knew he could do this for hours if he had to. The dream where he would be rescued never came that often, yet when it did, he felt a strong sensation of hope, something that he knew; that he felt did not come from inside his own heart. The hope in his dream always renewed him, which he always held onto until he woke up.

The dreams, they were always real, how could they not be? But this one was the same as each time. He knew what was going to happen, the door would open, Yuuri would walk in and… arms, tightly around his body. Then his breath would slow down. But he wouldn't die; he would focus upon Yuuri's face. Clearly, he could see Yuuri's beautiful face clearly. Yuuri was grown up now, a face that matched one he would never see often enough. His body would make him smile, an undeniable feeling of pure bliss would wash over him, taking complete control of his body. It would always be the only thing he felt at that time, because… everything else would be dying.

The end of the dream was always the same. His body refused to die alone, to give up before his time; yet, being with Yuuri seemed to acknowledge that request. Yuuri's face would want to fade, but he never gave up, refused to give up now. He felt his body go numb. Soon, he would reach his hand up towards that sweet, beautiful person. And in those arms, the only warmth left, he would die. The vision of Yuuri would fade, his face but a memory as the darkness would overtake him, as, slowly, he felt the presence of a calming, eternal sleep.

Wolfram shook his head, shaking off the dream and its horrible thoughts. He stood up, slowly, leaning against the wall as he did so for help. Something outside these walls touched his mind. He started to walk towards one of the far walls, limping slowly along until his outstretched hand touched the rough, stone brick wall. Closing his eyes, with the last of his own magic he stored in a deep, secret place, he reached out with his own mind. His mind sped through the darkness, on a determined race against time to find what it was.

There it was, the 'light' in the darkness. He could almost sense it, could almost see it. So… familiar… he could almost remember…

The 'light' faded. Wolfram's vision swam, dizzy from exertion. Something near or built into this cell suppressed his magic powers, forcibly pushing his own body into an already weak state. He felt his legs give out, yet he kept his arms outstretched towards the wall. His body wanted to grab onto that presence, that person which wasn't here. Wasn't with him. It was instinct to reach out for help, for this person's help. He felt the floor hit him hard, dead on. Blood trickled down, across the floor, towards the built-in, multi-purpose drain.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The girl stood at the crossroads, watching sadly as the person she loved disappeared into the forest. She let out a small gasp as it looked, to her eyes, as if his body fading from view. He had barely entered the forest when, like a bad signal, he was gone. The sun was still high in the sky, the time being late afternoon. She should have been able to see him walk further into the woods, slowly disappearing through the trees. But the forest had made him disappear. It devoured him whole, and she put her hands together to pray because a bad feeling had also washed over her being at that same instant.

+Continue...+

**Notes**: Pocky-points (?) for you if you know where the title of this chapter came from! For more of a challenge, this title represents two things in this chapter: Two are foreshadowing events of things to come, the other has to do with the word Lethean. As the chapters continue and more of the characters are revealed to you, the base of the word Lethean will start to make more sense.

**Beta Check**: Check.


	3. In Daylight, and In Beauty

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 3**: In Daylight and In Beauty

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

* * *

_Three years ago, I remember it all too clearly now, everyone gave up the search. His captor never negotiated in person, instead sending messengers from all over the country. Nothing we did to follow or watch those messengers led us anywhere. They were dead ends, almost as if they never had contact with Wolf's captor in the first place. They weren't being controlled by magic, interrogation never worked – they resisted, held fast, keeping any secrets locked away tightly. None of them held powers to communicate with telepathy, nor did at any time they pick up any magical objects or communication devices._

_Wolfram and his captor had disappeared completely off the face of this world. It wasn't fair, it was wrong and horrible and stupid. With all my power, all my connections and my friend and family, we looked; the entire kingdom looked for four years straight, desperately trying to come up with an answer that never came. Then Cecile, the former Queen, and Wolf's brothers, came up to me one day. They said we couldn't afford to pay the price, and the kingdom couldn't afford to spend any more of its resources' looking for one person. Even if that one person was their own brother, I had told them my feelings, that it was wrong, he – Wolfram, was still alive. Then, I took a good look at their faces._

_Cecile was doing the best not to cry any more, and the look in his brothers eyes… it was a look of mourning, of loss. They had tried desperately; they did everything in their power to find him and still had come up empty. In their eyes, they had nothing left. His captor was just toying with us, having no real reason to hold Wolfram hostage and yet, after all that time, he gained nothing while we lost- I lost… everything. _

_Occasionally I would dream of Wolfram, of his rescues, sometimes I would dream of the past, memories coming to the surface; we would reenact them, be as we once were. We would be in a happier time, a place that, in time, would become my sanctuary. My dreams would become a place to return to, a place where I wouldn't have to think about the desperation of the situation, for Wolfram was right back here, by my side. Thinking back on it now, I remember taking advantage of the situation with my ignorance._

_Back then, I was naive. I wasn't ready to have a boyfriend, let alone be in a type of arranged marriage. Back then, I never even thought about love. I wanted to live for the day, the moment, to become the best demon king I could. Somewhere, between then and his disappearance, my true feelings began to emerge. If I had to pinpoint the time, it was when Wolfram and I were on a trip to one of the human cities for a festival. To be honest, I didn't want to go in the first place; yet Wolfram had insisted, since it was something that 'only couples go to, and we only have one chance in the year to go, so we're going!'. _

_During that time, that trip, I watched the people around me. Wolf was right, but the turn out was bigger then even he could have expected. Since the demons and humans no long held that strong sense of distrust between them, the turnout was bigger than ever. I kept wondering what all the fuss was about, I had even asked Wolf, and that question… instead of his normal reaction, he held back. Everything, the look in his eyes was one of pure sadness, disbelief. Like, in one moment, his entire trip had been ruined. _

_To be honest, I still didn't understand why he would run off like that. Since I was by myself, I couldn't ask anyone for help this time. So, I attempted to enjoy the proceedings on my own, looking for Wolfram in the process. It was then that I ran into, while not completely surprised, Murata Ken, also know as the previous Great Sage in his other life. That day, he helped me more then I could have ever asked for. Looking back, I'm not sure how I could have missed it. I've never been in love before, so I really didn't know what to look for._

_Murata showed me where Wolfram had been hiding. Still wearing his blue kimono, with the white and blue-flowered obi (belt), under the moonlight, he sat by the lake. No one else was around but us, his crying filled the air. Murata, he must have seen my face, the epiphany that crossed my features, for he only smiled as he walked back towards town. Wolfram's image reflected beautifully off of the lake, the shade of the giant willow tree aiding his elegance and beauty. If I had to pick a moment, a moment where I can truly say, "I fell in love with him then, that night under the full moon near the lake."_

_A rustle near me, a rabbit, hid itself back inside its den, but that noise was enough to alert Wolfram to my presence. He looked up, and my gaze fell from his red, tear-streaked face to his hands, for they held the remains of the blue rose that he had placed in his hair especially for the trip. Petals were scattered everywhere, some floating gently upon the surface of the water. He stared at me for only a second, turning back towards the lake, unable to quell his tears. "I love him," I realized. My heart was pounding in my chest, my mind a race with thoughts and images of one person; I could see my past, the times we spent together, suddenly, in this instant, everything had made perfect sense. Like a new door opening inside my mind, a new revelation._

_I walked over to him, yet he didn't even motion that he noticed. I sat beside him, and my heart almost skipped an entire minute of time. From here, I could see his face clearly, the desperation he held and the loss he didn't want to face. I had broken him and only now did I realize why. Because I had been stupid, naïve, yet I don't regret it, for I can only be myself and no one else._

_I sat behind him, pulling his body close to my own. Now it was my turn to cry, to feel an emotion so powerful that it would not obey my will to stop. My arms wrapped around his, my hand slipping into the inner fold of his kimono. I pulled it down slightly, kissing his warm, pale shoulder. He turned to look at me, an expression mixed with curiosity and longing. _

_He asked me what I wanted, so I told him, I told him everything. I gently untied the kimono from his back, placing it delicately upon the grass beside us. I pulled his body closer to mine, and told him the words he would remember forever, the love we would remember under that faithful moonlight. It would be the most important memory we would share, our experience would bond us together forever. _

_That night, I agreed to marry him. I even proposed, even though I had no ring to give him. I promised him, "I'll do it properly one day," So, that night, for the first time, he had given himself over to me completely._

"_I love you."_

_That, would also be one of the last times I would ever hear those words from his lips. A couple days before the wedding, he disappeared, in his place a ransom note for both the kingdom and myself. He asked me to pay a price… I could not give in to. I don't know if memories last forever, but I will always feel him here, in my heart. Exactly where we belong._

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The young girl watched from the crossroads, though having long since moved onto a blanket on the grass. All the warm sun and flowers, however, could not warm her, for the cold, unfeeling forest had taken her captive. She dared not enter, yet it could feel her presence all the same. It had awoken after a thousands years of sleep when the demon king stepped foot upon its rocky, dirt path. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, remembering next time not to wear a dress, long sleeved or not.

Footsteps behind her startled her out of her reverie, making her jump almost two feet to her left. She looked up, her hand still holding her chest. "Oh, Murata, you startled me." Murata only broke in a grin, laughing, "Aha, that really wasn't my intention, Greta. I just wanted to see how Yuuri was doing."

She turned back towards the forest, moving over slightly to make room for Murata. "He's confident that Wolfram is here, if that's what you're asking." He leaned back, "You know, it's strange, I don't remember anything about this forest except that it has some sort of ancient power. If Wolfram was truly here, then that may explain why none of us could track him; his power isn't strong enough to break though the forest's barrier, more so if he were injured somehow."

Greta sighed, her long, wavy red hair moving with her. "You know, I don't remember him at all. Wolfram… Yuuri told me that he's my other father, but I just don't know. Not since…"

Murata placed a hand on her shoulder. "You took his disappearance, then his kidnapping almost as hard as Yuuri. Somewhere between then, you didn't want to remember, you're mind couldn't handle it, so it just… forgot. But, don't worry – if it's Yuuri, I'll believe in him even if his ideas sound too crazy to actually work."

Greta nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. "You never stopped believing in him either, about Wolfram…"

He shook his head. "I believe that Yuuri has a connection with Wolfram that we can't even begin to understand. It's quite possible that… they've been together, the entire time and not even known it." Greta looked confused at his words, turning towards him curiously. He didn't say anything else, so she looked back towards the forest.

"He… really does love him, doesn't he? If that's how it really is, then he'll come back. You'll wait with me until he does? Murata."

He nodded. _In case… something goes wrong,_ he thought, hoping against hope that his sense of foreboding was merely his own emotions running rapid.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

I remember running, the cold rain hitting my face as I go. I don't know where I'm going, yet I just want to keep running. I'm dirty, wet and I think I'm getting a cold. But, still, I can't stop running though this rain, this forest, the trees can talk, but I don't want to listen to them. I've listened to them before, and they never had anything good to say. Always, nothing good, nothing that could help. I want to find my way, but I can't, until… I see it. A house, like the old fairy tale where Hansel and Gretel found a house in the woods, haunted by an old witch whom has dwelt too deep in her witchcraft. Except, this time, the house is empty.

Right now, it's just a house, surrounded heavily by trees and grass, shrubs and darkness. The tress are so tall, they create a shelter over the house. I walk onto the field just before the house, it's a small clearing, and I get a bad feeling. I don't like how this ground feels, yet I think I might get used to it. I might end up liking this unsettling feeling. The grass here is dead; the field is completely brown and dull, even though the clearing allows rain to fall here daily. No flowers or life step foot onto this field. Even the stream that runs by it is left untouched.

I walk up to the house, my white dress no longer fit for anybody more then a peasant. I touch the door handle and slowly open it, the door was never locked. The forest wants me to go inside, I am not a pawn to use, and I don't want to, but… it's too late now. I can't go back. The person who was known as Elizabeth is no longer here. I will become the keeper of this place, and do what the ancient trees tell me to do. I will become the witch of legend and make this place so no one will ever go near it again.

No one will come near my forest with good intentions, they will come for me, and we will use them as we wish. I have to clean the labs and dungeon cells, get everything ready for our guests. The forest shall lead them here, and I will do what the trees ask of me. Because I am no longer of the demons or the humans.

No one shall know of my true name ever again. I shall become many names, Hecate, Hades, Hazel, Witch, Demon, Mave, Morgan, Nimue and others. I shall never grow old and die; I shall live at whatever age I please, until the time comes that we find someone we can use. At that time I shall perform my duty and go out into the human and demon world one last time. There I shall live a normal life, becoming involved with the person we are searching for. The one we can use to finish our work.

We have much work to do, and even when we find this person, we will still have more work to do. The ageless in the Old Forest shall always have work to do, for the times are always changing and we are always evolving and growing into something new. More powerful, stronger, perfect. Eternity. We shall always 'be'.

+Continue+

**Notes**: Again, a chapter title chosen from poe. I'm not sure if completely fits with the chapter, but it does fit with most of it. Anyways, I'm sorry for all the eye-candy. It just sort of... wrote itself like that. I feel bad, but- then again, I'm sure not one else does. Oh, and have fun with finding out who that 'mysterious girl' is. XD I'm sooo evil... (cause I didn't tell you sooner) though I'm sure some of you already had a hinting of who it was.

**Beta Check**: Check.


	4. So Sweet the Hour

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter** **4**: So Sweet the Hour

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him? Yuri x Wolfram

* * *

To those with a low level of magic, or none at all this forest would seem like any other; yet Murata could feel a sense of foreboding trickling closer and closer. Maybe it was just his imagination but with all his experience, in his current and past lives if there was one thing he didn't do, was doubt himself. The wind seemed a touch colder, the flowers and grass near the forest seemed to be losing its color and… the power of the ancient trees that lived among the forest were growing stronger. Whatever the source of the forest's magic was, it seemed to be growing stronger, but why?

He lowered his head to his knees, lost in thought. Greta, whom sat next to him, seemed to be doing the same thing. He focused upon the forest, the memories that would help him out in this situation. Unless someone was controlling everything, he didn't see why the bad feelings he was getting could be becoming worse. Murata knew Yuuri was strong, strong enough to deal with his current situation, but… suddenly, he felt a shock flow through his body. He realized now, the danger Yuuri and Wolfram were in. But why didn't he see it before? Why had it taken so long to find Wolfram, years later? He had a feeling he knew everything, but the specifics were sketchy at best.

He stood up without a word, his body shaking slightly. _That witch… it… couldn't be._ He cursed himself for not seeing the picture sooner. Greta looked up at him with a worried look on her face. "Murata?"

"Greta, can you… do me a favor?"

Greta looked at him, her voice caught in her throat. "Ye- Yeah…"

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Yuuri walked through the trees, his senses on alert. Everything _looked_ normal, but nothing _felt_ normal. He didn't know anything about this place; even Murata wasn't helpful this time, though it looked as if something had been bothering him since then. "I wonder if he found out anything?" Yuuri sighed, stroking his horses black and white nose. "You'll be important later, Wolfy. I promise."

His horse neighed, an answer equal to the question; Wolfy was loyal to Yuuri, willing to follow him anywhere he was directed to go. Yet, even Wolfy wasn't helping lighten Yuuri's mood any. He was glad for the company, even if that company was a horse and yet… as they had entered the forest, he felt something, someone try and reach out to him. Yet that same presence hadn't been closer enough to tell _what_ it was, let alone if it was a friend or enemy. He couldn't stop thinking about it, despite the amount of times he tried to shrug it off. While on the subject, he couldn't help but wonder why try and kidnap Wolfram in the first place. Nothing made sense, not why they decided to disappear or their inflated demands for his return. All the secrecy and the precautions they took when communication, unless they never wanted to return Wolfram in the first place. _Could it have been a forewarning? Were they just teasing us, without ever intending to let him go?_ The thoughts that now raced though his head started to anger him, adding to his repressed emotions that he held over the past couple of years didn't help him. Before he knew it, his voice was screaming out in anger. He didn't realize he was screaming at first, yet he gave into it all the same, in the end.

_Let them come, let whoever hears me try and stop me. I will get Wolfram back!_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The girls' laughter rang throughout the stone hallway. "You hear that, Wolfy? It's Yuuri. But he's not going to get a chance to rescue you- alive, that is."

Wolfram's glare seemed to pierce through the door, his anger building up and yet he dared not fight back just yet. This was _her_ he was talking to, not some stupid guard or 'loyal' assistant. His voice was barely a whisper as he let out his lover's name, "Yuuri…"

"You don't have much longer, Wolfram. Your body doesn't have much energy or magic left, and when _I'm _done with you, no one will be able to stop us! No one! We'll rule everything, finally being able to take over that stupid King's kingdom, Shin Makoku!" Incessant laughter resounded once more, slowly becoming quieter as the girl walked off.

Wolfram placed his hand over his heart, what she said had been true. Over time his body was becoming weaker, everything about his seemed to slowly be disappearing. He wasn't sure about how much time he had left, but he wouldn't survive if he stayed in this prison. That much he knew. His instincts told him that it was the physical place he was kept in, that prevented him from getting any better. In fact, it almost felt as if the cell was draining his magic as well, not just 'stopping' him from using it. "Yuuri…"

He fell back onto the floor. Everything about his life made him disgusted. He lived off of medicine and scraps, being forced to stay alive for some unknown purpose. He dared not lie on the mattress until they changed it again, which was once every couple of months. The mold from the hay and fabric constantly made him sick, which was part of the reason for his addiction to whatever medicine they were feeding him. Coughing over took him once more, as he stared at the far wall of the cell. Somewhere behind that wall, somewhere far beyond the trees Yuuri was coming to save him. At least, he hoped beyond anything that was the case. That girl mentioned Yuuri's name, so he couldn't be imagining things again.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Murata raced though the woods as fast as his legs would take him. He had to get to Yuuri as soon as possible; he had to let him know why this was happening. That girl… that girl was the cause of all this. He just remembered her story from long ago, one that the original king had one told him. _Right before we went to bed, right before we…_ Murata shook off his train of thought. That life was long ago, another person's life that he only remembered. It wasn't him; he had his own life, his own companion to worry about.

He almost tripped while he ran as a loud scream pierced through the forest. _Yuuri! That was Yuuri's voice! _He ran faster, he had to catch up if Yuuri was in danger. He didn't sense anything wrong, though and that puzzled him. The trees weren't acting up, in fact, they weren't responding to the intruder at all, which meant that they were in the last stages of their plan. With all his magic, he could just _barely_ feel Wolfram's presence and that was only because he knew exactly what to look for.

No matter what he had to catch up to Yuuri. In order to know how to fight, what he was up against – this was beginning to become a mission he couldn't complete alone. Yuuri would need help; he would need the help from the gifts Wolfram's brothers bestowed upon Murata. He closed his eyes, focusing upon words that formed a type of magic-seal around him. His body revolted against the immense magic coursing through his system before settling down. He had thought he could hold out longer then this, but the magic-seal he used told him otherwise. If he had been reduced to using _that_ then he knew he was running out of time. The seal would help temporarily but eventually those powers would want to take over his body.

His legs faltered, though he caught himself before he ran into a near-by tree. If, perchance, he even touched on of the trees in this forest in his condition, if that tree happened to be one of the ancient ones… Murata forced his legs to keep running, to keep searching for Yuuri. He didn't have time to waste here and Wolfram would just have to hold out a bit longer for them to come. He just hoped that girl wouldn't be too much trouble to deal with.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"Memories are… can be very fragile things, Wolfram. You better hold onto them while you still can." That girl told him that once, despite the fact that he couldn't even remember where or when she had said it. As time had gone by Wolfram began to feel lost. That girl always had the doctor work on something, while in all reality he could only remember the doctor helping him. Maybe that was what she wanted, or maybe he blocked out those memories yet whatever the case, he knew she was winning. He couldn't remember much about his life outside of that girl and his prison.

"Yuuri," Saying his name gave Wolfram hope; hope in knowing that not everything his mind once held was lost. He couldn't even remember what his brothers names where, with even their faces beginning to fade. He couldn't help it, it seemed almost like his memories were being taken from him one by one. At one point, he held the memory of a little girl in his heart and now – now he only saw a faint shadow that could be anyone. He laughed a little as he tried to remember Yuuri. How they met, what events they enjoyed together and even the dates that Yuuri finally asked him out on; he tried to remember the normal proceedings that would typically surround a relationship and yet, nothing came to mind. _Flower petals,_ he thought vaguely, _and moonlight._ Those were important somehow.

Those items always upset him for some reason, since he no longer held access to that memory in his mind, he always thought, "He's going to be so upset when he realizes I can no longer recall why I think of those flowers and the moonlight. I don't remember it- I don't remember anything…" Wolfram sat up against one of the walls, dry tears the only sign he was crying. He never cried anymore, he knew, after all this time nothing ever came out.

A sudden pain made Wolfram instinctively grab the area near his heart. It always hurt lately, usually followed by a blackout. He had stopped keeping track of time, as of late, as he found himself talking more and more to that girl; he realized that his own physical body and mind seemed to be fading quicker with each passing day. Something was starting, something… he felt he might not make it back alive from. "Will I…" the pain seemed to filter throughout his voice, breaking it up. He could barely talk above a whisper now, "Will I get a chance to see you once more, Yuuri? That feeling in my heart, about you… I would rather die then forget that feeling, of you, me… us together, right, love?"

Coughing started to shake his body to its core, the pain combined with that he already felt left him weaker then ever before. He couldn't remember a time where the pain would become as bad as this. He fell to the floor with a harsh 'thud'. A sharp rock his head fell upon cut a small slit on his face, the red blood dripping slowly to the floor. His last words "Help me… Yuuri. Please, anyone."

+Continue+

**Notes**: Pocky-points (?) for you if you know where the title of this chapter came from! Well, the meaning(s) are pretty straight-forward this time. I almost decided on another work of Poe's, but in the end wanted to use it for a later chapter after all.

**Beta Check**: Currently looking for a new one!


	5. The Monkey's Paw

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter** **5**: The Monkey's Paw

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him? Yuri x Wolfram

* * *

Greta held her yellow sun dress by her side, the wind blowing haphazardly around her. She should have stayed inside, but the dream she had just wouldn't let her sleep. Last night was the same as any other. It only happened this once so far, but for some reason it felt like she had it before. She could feel the drops of rain starting to fall around her. It almost felt like sharp needles were attacking her skin. Yet, she didn't yearn for her coat; it was almost as if it was purposely left behind. The forest stood in front of her, wanting to draw her into its depths as well.

The images were vivid, the emotions catching in her throat. They constantly flashed through her mind, which was already wheeling from the worry she felt for Yuuri and Wolfram.

The dream seemed to be sometime in the future, she couldn't be sure when. In the dream, everything around the village she was staying in had been destroyed. It was like a war zone. The buildings were shattered, its inhabitants no where to be found. She called out to anyone who would hear her. Debris littered the street; a gasp left her lips as she turned the corner. Running, she now ran towards the body of her friend, Murata, whom also had been staying here. An impact against the wall left a mark, with his body lying right below. Blood stained his uniform, and an involuntarily shudder ran down her back. The thought of what lie beneath the suit made her want to throw up.

He reached out his hand as she kneeled down next to him, instinctively placing her hand gently on his forehead. He coughed, blood still running down his face. Murata smiled at her, pulling Greta's arm so her body was closer to his. "I couldn't save him... she, she wouldn't let me die for him." he paused, catching his breath before continuing. "I was not strong enough when the time came."

Greta felt the tears, the catch in her throat as she tried to breath. She only grabbed his hand tighter. She wanted to say something, anything to make it better, to make it go away.

Forcefully, Greata managed to overcome her grief. "I'm afraid," she quietly whispered. "I'm scared. Really, really scared."

Murata only shook his head. He had tried to argue, but almost immediately gave up the idea. "I'm sorry." he said gently, before slowly closing his eyes. He rested in her arms; his mouth tried to form words, but nothing had come out. Right now, Greta couldn't tell if he was dead or alive but it didn't seem to matter. She didn't want to think about it, wanted to push off the present and go back to her childhood in the castle. It wasn't that long ago, she wasn't that much older yet... Now it all seemed like a dream. This wasn't fair, nothing was fair anymore.

"Greta..." a familiar voice called out to her, amidst the destruction. The voice, it was close, they felt so close but she couldn't make out who it was. Wolfram... Yuuri maybe. Slowly, ever so slowly she managed to stand up. Her mind was in a daze, processing what was just witnessed. The voice called her name again, which finally flicked a light switch on inside her. That voice was her conscious. It's words were filled with sorrow.

The debris on the street caused even walking through town to be difficult. Buildings that once stood proudly now lay strewn across the empty streets. She could feel her legs and arms being grabbed in passing but she didn't stop.

The voice was calling to her, so she ran. Through the streets, faster and faster until the only thing she could see were passing glimpses of the street lamps or buildings. Nothing else mattered now, not where she was, what she was doing – nothing. It felt like nothing was real anymore. Just a moment ago, everything had been so vivid, so life-like and yet now... her reality was fading. The shadow of the person she knew. That familiar hand reaching out for her in the distance; the warmth she felt when they kissed her goodnight, or held her close. The little things she still remembered seemed sad now.

Greta couldn't do anything to stop it, but she tried to reach her hand out. Out, closer – closer to something familiar. Anything familiar. She heard her name being shouted now, clearly and loudly. Everything was dark now, except for the light and the shadows which played out before her from her memories. She reached out her hand... closer, closer to his. She almost could touch it; to see if it was real but....

It was nothing but air. She sat up in bed, staring at her hand in a sleepy daze. The moonlight from the window told her it was still night time. She had been hoping that tonight would be the night she would sleep peacefully, but that hope was fragile. As long as things were the way they were nothing would be peaceful in her life again. Yuuri was now missing, on the search for Wolfram; who had been gone even longer. She remained human, so the passing of time hurt her more then her mazoku friends. They lived hundreds of years, so the passing of time meant little in the short run of things.

The hard wood floors were cold as she walked across them. Her white silky nightgown not helping protect her from the night air. Cold or not, she opened the window, placing her head on the window sill. The air felt good right now, cool with a slight breeze. Just listening to the nature around her helped calm her nerves, but the thought of being able to sleep right now was almost impossible. The moon always seemed to magical in the middle of the night, surrounded by the clear skies and stars. She knew Yuuri would return but... waiting, was always hard. She waited there, until the sun came rising up over the dark horizon.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The forest was dark, the light that should have shown through the branches held itself back as if afraid of what it would find. He walked unafraid past the ancient trees, his own power developed enough to sense the age of the place, the almost sacred grounds that were secret until now. Any animals that made its home here, he knew, were beyond saving. Things that lived in places like these tend to forget what and who they are over time. The glowing, multi colored eyes that peered from the distance watched him constantly. At any given time, they were both beside him and beyond eye sight at the same time. The feeling wasn't pleasant and it had sent an involuntary shiver down his back.

He followed the light in the distance. The only light in the forest shown faintly through the branches, barely noticeable but still present. They were welcoming him. The things living here, haunting this place, those that called it home. Nothing was private, his thoughts, his actions seemed to be clear as day here.

Yuuri kept his mind clear and focused on what he came here to do. Any daydreaming could be dangerous at least, that's what a little voice in the back of his head told him.

The house that Wolfram resided in was huge. Not that he knew that, of course, his 'home' being the lovely little cell underground. Yet it sat in a dark clearing, two stories high. White paint chipping over the sides of the house, the windows dirty but still in tact. The entire thing was in pretty good condition, somewhere along the middle of the road from 'clean and lived in' to 'old and haunted'. The clearing was free of trees, but no light shown through all the same. Even the moon couldn't be seen during the night. Only one girl lived there, the legend tells of an old witch who doesn't age. Yet that same legend also says she's some sort of lizard-guinea pig-lion hybrid which can only survive in water. Needless to say, the legends were mostly created from other fairy-tale hybrids.

Black lilies grew in the field like wildflowers. When they bloomed, instead of pollen inside the flower, there would be a small ball of light. Quite a sight to see, like stars on the ground illuminating faintly the world around them.

A girl in a red, somewhat frilly and Victorian-period dress sat in the grass picking the black flowers. Her hands wore silky white gloves, reaching up to her arms. Two guards came up behind her, walking in a zigzag, using only straight angles. Their eyes and mouths were sewn shut with what ranged from 'doctor' to 'has no clue what a needle is'. Scarred, fresh blood ran down their bodies from various injuries. Once they had been human, but that time was long forgotten. As her servants, they obeyed her power and command.

"He is.... coming, lady." One said, while the other just nodded his head slightly, careful not to nod it off his neck completely. The stitches surrounding his neck were fresh.

She stood up, "Let him come. Make sure the house is ready. His welcoming must be.... all that he hopes for."

They nodded, turning around and walking back towards the house in their weird zigzag line routine. She turned around towards the house, glancing over her shoulder briefly before heading in.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Wolfram lay on an operating bed, trying to sleep. Another fainting spelling had caught the attention of one of his doctors. While the operating room itself scared the living daylights out of him, or rather, what was left of them, it was better then his cell anyways. The one good thing about these beds, however harder, was the fact that at least he could twist and turn in slight comfort. Not that it was very reassuring.

Wolfram heard the girl come walking in. Her footsteps more then familiar by sound. He tried to look over his shoulder but something inside him protested. He felt her smile, that certain look she gave was familiar without even looking. He just _knew_ her by now. She placed a cold, damp cloth on his head. "You're going to look your best for tomorrow. It's the final act, and the not-so-fat lady will come calling." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "It's your final act. Make sure to practice to get your lines right."

As she walked away, a piece of paper came floating towards Wolfram. It read, "The show must go on." He laughed when he read it, a laugh that immediately turned into coughing. "That's.... too predictable." He said out loud, knowing she was just within earshot. "You're a... terrible bad guy." A coughing fit after kept him laughing. He stared at his hand, the red dripping down his palm. "It's... quite a number you've dealt me, miss bad guy." He couldn't help but grin has his mind wandered towards Yuuri, towards the next day. Wolfram could only laugh when he thought about it.

+Continue+

**Notes**: The title of this chapter isn't from E. Poe this time. It's actually the title of a horror short-story. The meaning of the title is more along the lines of 'forewarning' then anything else.

**Beta Check**: o.O I'm horrible at keeping a beta. Only because my between-story-breaks are months long. So..... it hasn't been checked yet.


	6. Here to the River Styx

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter** **6**: Here to the River Styx

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him? Yuri x Wolfram

* * *

The sound of falling water echoed gently throughout the room. It was an enclosed space, big, tiled and decorated with elegant statues of royal architecture. Water flowed from the ceiling, hugging the walls as it ran down. It formed a moat that surrounded the main island of the floor. Soft words in prayer came from a girl kneeling down in the far end of the room, just under the ceiling dome that let the sun shine through crystal clear glass.

"I don't like this," Murata said to the girl. Leaning against the wall, he heaved a sigh before standing up and walking towards her. The girl couldn't have been taller then three to four feet, long purple hair flowing down to her feet. Her robes were ceremonial of a priestess of the time.

She turned around, "You still have doubts about his ability as a king?" Her words depicted someone who was older, wise, like one who has been around many generations.

Murata shook his head. "It's not that. Something just doesn't feel right about all this." His glasses reflected the falling water, his mind lost in thought. "Wolfram is the key. I hoped that this entire charade was just that; a jealous girlfriend, an enemy of the kingdom..."

She shook her head. "You know better than that. That is just false hope. This entire thing has been about the power he holds. But I do not know why they chose him out of everyone." She stood up, walking towards the middle of the room where a big crystal globe sat on a pedestal. It had to be at least three feet in diameter, the reflection that of stars and cosmos instead of their surroundings. "They must be after Yuuri, but—"

"But Yuuri would go chasing after any one of his friends in the same manner, I know." The falling water only served to remind him of the passing of time, of his inability to take action to help his friend, the king. He was perturbed, distracted, by the situation; it was unlike him.

Moments of long silence caused the girl to look up from the globe and her study of what the stars might tell her. "I think we all feel the same way towards Wolfram, but there's nothing we can do about it right now."

He heard her words, but silence still covered his lips. The water entranced him, bringing him to the situation at hand and distracting him from guilt. Without saying a word, he left the room, leaving the girl in curious silence. He could hear her mutter his name quietly as he exited.

The last thing he wanted to do now was to tell anyone what was on his mind. Some things were best left unsaid, like the past. Stepping into the courtyard, he looked up at the sky; there was not a single cloud in sight, and a bright sun shone down upon him. "I guess you would never forgive me if I abandoned you now."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Wolfram was led to the grandest bedroom in the house, while the zombie-like escorts walked behind him in less-than-straight lines. "Room change, lady's room." They pointed inside. Another one within the room was making the bed. "Tidy for you."

The cleaning zombie walked towards the door, locking it behind him. "Take long time. No hurry to... finish. Lady calls it, 'last preparations'."

He could hear laughter down the hallway from the two zombies. "Lady too nice. He gets spoiled." The other laughed in return, "Not long for now. The lilies will be his grave. He join us, maybe."

"Yeah, on cleaning... detail." Their voices were audible until they went out of earshot. Wolfram sighed, a cold spell suddenly overcoming him. Whatever it was they had planned, he didn't really want to know beforehand. Sometimes, ignorance truly was bliss in certain cases. A sudden, horrible thought had struck his mind, almost causing his cold spell to turn into a fainting one. He could just hear the "Lady's" voice now echoing in his head. "Even the thought of being that girl's.... toy… it's really the only way my situation could get worse."

The room didn't have any windows, which was odd for this particular house. However, it wasn't so odd that they chose this room to stick him in through. There was a candelabrum in the middle of the room, and large candles anchored to the walls. It brightened the everything up immensely.

From what Wolfram could see, the walls were some type of cream color. A grand queen sized bed with a red sheet set sat in the area. The only other piece of furniture in there besides the bed was the mirrored powder desk and dresser. A single chair sat in the middle of the room, obviously belonging to the mirrored desk. On it sat a basket containing a comb, soap, shampoo... and one hand towel. He laughed in sarcastic response. "Now all I need is running water, a sauna, and some caviar, then I'll be set."

It didn't take long for Wolfram to spot the clothing on the desk. That girl was teasing him. The kimono that sat there was the same exact one he wore that night, under the full moon along the lakeside. A pink flower rested on top of the nicely folded pile of clothing. "She doesn't miss a thing."

Moments of silence were immediately followed by a loud scream of emotion. Wolfram fell to the floor his knees giving out on him. The hard wood suffered as his fists lashed out; he wanted desperately to think that this was another one of his messed up dreams. At that point, waking up in his prison didn't seem like such a bad thing after all. He would have never imagined the day he would actually _miss_ his cell.

"THAT'S what this is about, huh? WITCH?! Was that all you wanted?" His voice received no answer of course, but he had to ask all the same. Laughter overtook him now. "I wish..." Tears fell on the floor, but his voice still seemed to push out the laughter. "I wish now that I could take this all back. I wish I never... fell in love with you."

"I should have died long ago."

+Continue+

**Notes**: The title of this chapter is slightly more cryptic this time. The River Styx is from greek mythology which, from the myth I was reading, it makes you lose your memory on the way to the other side. Read up on it if you want, and take it how you will. It could mean many things this time around, so whatever you think fits use it. ^-^

**Beta Check**: Oh... this finally got checked. I hope it reads much better now.


	7. What Never Was, What Could Have Been

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 7**: What Never Was, What Could Have Been

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

* * *

The setting sun shown down upon the castle. The sky was filled with a wondrous multitude of yellows, oranges and even purple. Murata leaned against the windowsill of the castle, the rocky ledge smooth, but hard and uncomfortable. He gave a sigh as his mind was lost in thought. All in all, it was never that surprising. As the reincarnation of the Great Sage, his knowledge of the world of Shin Makoku was vast. His short black hair and glasses separated him from his counterpart who could only be seen in pictures.

The knock on the door almost made him jump, but Murata caught himself just in time. The poised, elegant and graceful habits of a Great Sage, even through lifetimes, never seemed to go away. He always had to be calm, presented, in front of others.

The wooden door opened with a slight creak. A tall, blonde haired man walked in. He held a smirk upon his face as the door shut behind him, his eyes focused upon the only other man in the room. "You always did look best at sunset, Murata."

"You always say that, you know." He didn't divert his attention away from whatever it was that held him captive outside the window. Knowing that the other would sense what was wrong and call him on it, Murata changed the topic instead. "I want to help him."

The blonde haired man sighed, walking over to Murata to place his hands around the others' shoulders. He remained quiet, but the concern was still apparent. Murata leaned his head back onto the others shoulders, looking up at the ceiling. "I couldn't do it. When I had the chance, I couldn't do it."

"Do you regret it?" the blonde haired man's question was simple, to the point.

Murata could only shake his head as he responded, "I don't know. I... just don't know." His mind started to wander once more, this time to a place in his memories… a place that he couldn't help but return to more often than not these days.

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

It had happened long ago, when Wolfram and Yuuri and everyone was living at the castle in peace. Well, as much as you can call the running of a country 'peaceful.' I still remember the time when Yuuri and Wolfram were just fiancés, when both were in question over the other's true feelings. Wolfram liked Yuuri, but at the time it wasn't serious. Not yet.

One day, just before our group was to depart on a mission of peace talks to a neighboring country, Wolfram got sick.. Needless to say, and I can't say how it had happened exactly, I had gotten the job of taking care of him while the others left the castle. Now, I was supposed to come and in all rights, I shouldn't have stayed but... something told me, pulled me, to remain back at the castle. In the end, I had been right about staying since the peace talk (am I right? With 'it' being referred to as the peace talk that Yuuri and the others went to?) had ended up as a trap. However, the incidents that had happened back at the castle were only made known to three people.. I'm one of them, and the other two...

But, I'll get to that later I suppose. Wolfram chose to stay in the mutual bed chamber that he and Yuuri shared. He has his own bedroom, yet somehow I suspect it to be for when they get into some sort of fight. I gave the maids leave from taking care of Wolfram, as I had said I would handle it personally. I couldn't convince them entirely to leave me alone, however, as they kept coming back every so often to check up on me and leave more water and wet towels.

I don't know what Wolfram had caught those couple of days but it wasn't normal. He seemed to have gotten better around the time Yuuri managed to foil the trap and make his way to their leader to successfully talk his way to peace. Negations were set to start again at an unplanned date. I had my suspicions, although in the end it could have been pure coincidence.

Back to Wolfram, I sat and slept in his bedchamber by his request. I took the floor at first since I wasn't interested in invading his space, even more so because he was sick. It bothers me that I wasn't able to help him more. Even the castle doctor couldn't help us, despite her hard efforts. It only took a day for his symptoms to become almost unbearable: a high fever, headaches, and muscle pain, nothing inside or out felt good. His skin was sensitive, which didn't help me much.

"Mu.. rata," his voice had called out weakly. He reached his hand towards Murata, which clearly proved to the double black (makes for less confusing references) just how much the boy lacked depth perception at the moment. He grabbed Wolfram's hand, holding it gently. He didn't' say anything, but sat still next to the bed.

Wolfram coughed, before managing to pull Murata towards him. The next part took Murata by surprise, something which he had never considered until that point. Wolfram had kissed him.

At first Murata couldn't do anything, his body frozen in place of what had just happened. Wolfram, however, pulled him closer, leaning his head near Murata's body. "I can feel it, Murata. Something between us. You've noticed it, right?"

His words were true and clear, right on the mark. The glances, the subtle flirting when they were alone together. Wolfram was the type to be bold with his actions but something made him cautious in this case. He was probably worried about what everyone else would think, but right now that didn't matter.

"Do you... like me?" Murata's heart skipped a beat as he heard those words. Without thinking he kissed Wolfram back, the heat of the moment filling his mind. "I like you, Murata. Since I first saw you, you had caught my attention."

It was the time when Wolfram didn't know what he had wanted. Looking back, I think things could have turned out different in the future from my actions in that room. Maybe he would still be here if the kidnappers had been targeting Yuuri all along. I digress, however.

The things we did that day, into the evening... that was the first time I slept in his bed. The entire thing would have been more comfortable if it wasn't for the room, which Yuuri used as well, but somehow my mind wasn't even thinking of that.

For the next couple of days, Wolfram and I got closer than before. In between his cat naps, we would talk about various things and to my surprise we actually did have a lot more in common then I would have thought. It was during the end of our time, when Wolfram had gotten better, that it felt like judgment day.

When Yuuri and the others had returned to the castle, things also returned to normal. I wasn't sure about what would happen between us but Wolfram answered that question for me. Late at night, I received a personal call. I was delighted to see Wolfram when I opened the door, his question in the form of another very passionate kiss.

But in the end, I couldn't do it. To face Yuuri, Wolfram's brothers, the kingdom... politics weighed heavily on my mind.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

I couldn't return his feelings. I loved him, the way he looked, his smile, his personality. In that short of time I fell in love with him.

"No."

+Continue+

**Notes**: This title isn't from anything particular. I'm not up to digging around on the internet at the moment for a title and this is pretty much straight forward.

**Beta Check**: check (gasp)


	8. Here Comes the Diva, The Fat Lady Sings!

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 8**: Here Comes the Diva, The Fat Lady Sings!

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

**Notes**: The title is again not from anything in particular. It follows the quote: "It's not over until the fat lady sings." Well, its not over yet, but she's about to sing.

**Beta Check**: Check

* * *

Wolfram stood at the doorway of his temporary bedroom. Picking the lock was clearly out of the question since it wasn't a normal lock to begin with. He had to try and escape, since it was his duty as a prisoner after all. He looked around the room for something that would help him, but nothing came to mind. The 'janitors' were careful about that. Not that he would be able to fight them if it came it that. His ability to fight back in any way was hindered by his years of solitude and mistreatment. The kimono still sat nicely folded on the powder desk. A thought struck his mind, of trying to burn the entire place down, but that served only as a momentary yet pleasant daydream.

He laughed at his own amusement. He couldn't even remember the time when he had actually enjoyed something. Still, he couldn't help but feel that this was like his last rights. In his eyes, the world was going to end soon, and that analogy wasn't that far off.

In the end, Wolfram gave a long, heavy sigh before giving up the idea of escape altogether. It must have been the surroundings; staying in a new section of the house must have lifted his spirits somehow. Soon enough, though, his feelings of hopelessness started coming back, the realization of his disposition starting to sink it. He reached for the pink flower on top of the kimono. Surprisingly, it was a real flower. It also smelled nice; too nice. The smell brought him back to the past, back to distant memories, and right now that was the last thing he really wanted to focus on.  
Wolfram's hand felt the silky fabric of the kimono and obi, a slight hesitation marring his features before he picked it up. "This... has to end here. I—never should have waited."

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

_  
"I have to find out how this will end." Murata's words rang loudly throughout the room. The tall blonde man just shook his head slowly in what seemed like disappointment._

"Do what you have to do. It's not like I'm going anywhere." His voice responded back with a dark tone. The man paused just as he was about to leave the room, his last words more of a statement then a question. "Maybe you should wonder why you're obsessed with him."

Murata couldn't respond to his words. He could only watch as the man left his room. Somehow, he knew they wouldn't be together again until the issues from his past were sorted out. The things he managed to keep hidden all these years. It felt like a lie, like he was deceiving the ones close to him.

Murata kept a small picture of Wolfram and Yuuri together in his pocket. Everything in his head told him that helping Yuuri and Wolfram was the wrong thing to do. Normally he would follow that since it always held some truth to it. Sometimes, things needed to be overcome alone but this time was different. His heart wasn't in the same place. The bad feeling that kept dogging him was pushed to the back of his thoughts. He was being irrational and he knew it. This time he didn't want to hear what the politically correct thing to do was, what was best for everyone else… best for Yuuri. He couldn't sit and ignore the situation even if it meant that something bad would happen. If Yuuri had been here, he would do the same thing. Not that Murata was ever into following Yuuri's personality so closely, but Yuuri seemed to rub off on everyone.

The forest stood before him, welcoming him into its tangled branches. Murata could sense the evil present there, calling out to him. It pulled at a part of his mind, trying to make his body follow its own desires. He shook it off. If he were to be caught now, nothing would matter anymore. They would all be doomed.

Murata calmed himself, his nerves excited and seemingly jumping around. He had to focus on the task at hand. If he wanted to be one step ahead of the game, he had to be ready. Closing his eyes helped him focus; it pushed out the outside influences that wanted to take over. Whatever evil lay ahead, he would be ready for it. He started chanting an old spell he had once learned from a long time ago. He sealed the most dangerous part of himself when he was still the Great Sage. It was a protective measure to ensure his ability to serve the Original King.

A black aura grew darker and darker around him. The air chilled down to an almost freezing degree of wind and cold. From his back, two transparent black wings stretch out. Solid black eyes glared back at an unseen force. Murata still held back his anger, his irrational behavior, in an attempt to remain in control.

In seconds he was hovering over the ground, flying at fast speeds through the forest, hoping against all hope that this wasn't one the biggest mistakes of his lifetime.

Current or otherwise.

xxx

A high pitched scream of frustration shook the room, the bottles and shelves seeming to quiver in fear. The underground laboratory, next to the operating rooms, was the current favorite spot to hang out. She wasn't sure why, but something about mixing dangerous chemicals and blowing things up always seemed to have a pleasant way to relax and kill time. She had picked up the hobby of creating, science since their main attractions around the forest were pretty much nonexistent; however, she knew better than to step beyond the boundaries of the lily field.

"What troubles... you have lady?" asked one of two personal assistants she kept with her at all times, if anything but for amusement.

She just shook her head. "Our time frame has been delayed." Yet, a grin had appeared almost instantly afterwards on her face. "I have to redo my plans entirely but—in the end, this will have turned out much better then we originally planned. Go get our guest. Change of plans."

"He comes. Our King needs a proper invitation. Be a dear and lead him inside, would you?" The girl walked with a skip in her step towards the front door.

If Yuuri wasn't in the middle of a giant, evil forest out to kill him, the sight of the black and glowing lily field would have been more amazing then it was at the moment. _It could have used some color_, came a passing thought. He was getting distracted though. Wolfram was close, the house was in sight. He couldn't help but think that they were so close, so very close...

The last thing he remembered was stepping into the field of lilies, and the girl in her sweet Victorian dress. The smile sent a chill through him; her raised hand caused his head to feel like it wanted to explode. He fell to the ground in a bed of flowers.

"This... would be good grave site. We waited for.... Great King. You join us now."

It wasn't much later the zombies awoke Yuuri with a painful slap to his face. He was about thirty seconds away from a cold water dumping, he realized, if he hadn't been woken up. The room he was sitting in was grand and very extravagant. The living room even held a crystal chandelier, lit up by simple candles. The room was brightly lit, but its perfect arrangement unnerved him. Whatever magic went on here, it was an illusion at its base.

No one was in the room, or the adjoining rooms from a first glance. Walking around, he noticed that the place held the same, empty air of silence. In the distance, a long hallway lit by more wall-mounted candles caught his attention. The pictures he saw as he walked seemed to be taken directly from his past, memories of Yuuri that he knew Wolfram held close to his heart. Every picture was the same, Yuuri, Yuuri and more Yuuri.

His ability to remain calm was in no doubt questioned here. If they wanted him to act rashly, he couldn't give in. Wolfram's life, their _future_, hung in the balance. Making mistakes now would cost all of them a price he didn't want to face.

+Continue+


	9. The Die Has Been Cast

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 9**: The Die Has Been Cast

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

**Notes**: The title is from the latin phrase, "_Alea iacta est_" (the die has been cast). It's used at the end of the chapter. I thought it fit quite nicely (and I just wanted to use a latin phrase).  
**Beta Check**: Not yet.

* * *

"Majesty. What brings you here?" the girl with the long pale hair asked in her usual polite manner. She stepped away from the globe that entranced her, towards the figure standing at the door. His face was serious and preoccupied, which, for the original king, was unusual. He was always so cheerful, his favorite pastimes consisting of playing practical jokes.

He gave a heavy sigh, "He left this morning for the village."

The girl gasped in response; her hands instinctively covering her mouth. She managed to stutter out her words, her breathe caught in her throat. "He can't... he... he knows what will happen if—"

He stopped her mid sentence, "He will pay the price for his actions. But I wonder... will he get there in time?"

"I have seen the witch that holds them." The girl turned around and pointed at the globe. "He remembered. His seal is starting to break." The star she pointed to was flickering in a rapid and unstable manner. "She is dangerous, first and foremost. Her past can be traced back to the beginning, when Murata was still known as the 'Great Sage,' and in the time of the original king… _your_ time."

xxx

In the mansion, the girl stood at the end of the long hallway, her grin still plastered on her face. It was evil, and they both knew it. "I captured these images myself you know. I had to pull them from Wolfram's mind but it's not like he needs them." She gave a heavy, imitating sigh, pretending to be annoyed. "It wasn't easy, I tell you. But we broke him down soon enough."

Yuuri could only clench his fists in rage to keep from lashing out. At this point, even he was amazed with himself for the control he now held. Then again, that girl held a power he didn't yet know, and going into battle without knowing your enemy is a foolhardy option best left for the last possible plan.

The laugh she emitted when she saw him holding control only served to anger him more, yet he knew exactly what she was doing; at least, in terms of baiting him anyways. He wasn't so naïve anymore that he would fall for these traps so easily. He didn't want to admit it to himself, let alone strangers, that he still had a hard time grasping the finer points of self control in these types of situations though. His face was starting to show his anger to those looking for it, and she knew exactly what to look for.

"If you want him, you'll have to find me first." Those were the last words she said before she disappeared behind the door. Yuuri's legs were frozen from the pressure he put out in order to keep himself from hurling down the hallway and attacking the girl head on. It took him only seconds to recover before he bolted towards that door. His hand flew to the handle; he twisted it open, only to find that the scene behind the door shocked him more than anything else so far. The only thing that lay behind that door was a brick wall; a dead end, that didn't go anywhere.

Yuuri had to correct himself at that moment, in which now he _knew _the girl was playing with his mind. "Get back here!!" he screamed at the wall in a futile effort.

It didn't take long before he managed to make a small indent on the bricks with his fists even if it only served for more self injury. He liked the idea of thinking that the wall was the girl. He had to keep reminding himself to be collected and calm during their next meeting. "If its hide and go seek you want to play, fine!" he shouted to no one in particular. "Just make sure you're watching your back."

xxx

If there was one thing that Wolfram was beginning to lose patience with it was the idea that every time they moved him from one location to another those zombies just _had_ to keep drugging him first. He wasn't going to run, and even if he could, he knew that running any length of distance was out of the question.

He sat up, running a hand through his hair in hopes that it might take the headache away. It wasn't that surprising that they had him blindfolded too. At this point, the fact that he was just a pawn to that girl was more then well known. Whatever she had planned, it was probably going to be epic.

Wolfram could hear the sound of the subtle rippling of the tides even though he felt no breeze. The grass he sat on was soft, contrary to the rough ropes binding his hands together behind his back. He had thought about shouting for help, but he knew he wasn't alone. The quiet, sick sound of the zombies could be heard not too far away. From what he could tell, they were probably patrolling the area. The stench didn't help him any, but spending so much time around the guards caused him to successfully ignore it altogether.

The air smelled stale and old but different from what he smelled in the house. Something was missing... he couldn't name it, but it was different. The first thing he came up with was the 'great outdoors' which, in his case, probably wasn't that far fetched. This place wasn't exactly normal to begin with and the possibility that anything could happen seemed to come naturally.

Other then the noise from the tide, it was dead silent. Something was going to happen, and he already knew he wouldn't like it. Flashes of his past, or what were left of it, that he could remember were starting to run though his head. They were not encouraging in the least, but if he was going through his own plan of escape he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"_Alea iacta est_"

"The die has been cast." The only thing left to do was wait.

+Continue+


	10. Ah, Are you Digging on my Grave?

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 10**: Ah, Are you Digging on my Grave?

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

**Beta**: Check

* * *

"So, the die has been cast." The girl looked down from a second story window. The ground below held her creation, one that she was proud of. "I wonder who the players will be this time." From up above, the view looked exquisite. A large lake crowded one side of the field, the illusion taking place of whatever was previously inhabiting that spot. A dock lined the other side of the open field, the black lilies replaced with white ones. Trees and bushes surrounded the view of the outside forest creating a perfectly romantic scene.

She held the picture of Yuuri and Wolfram when they first went to that lake, when Yuuri finally realized his true feelings for the other young man. She ran her finger down the picture, focusing on Wolfram. Grinning, she let the picture frame slip from her grasp crashing to the floor. The glass shattered, littering the photograph with small shards that reflected the surrounding candle light.

The shards cracked as footsteps walked across the floor. As soon as she reached for the door handle, the wind blew her name across the room. She froze in place, paralyzed by the sound.

"Elizabeth." The smooth, icy voice repeated her name. The voice scared her; the sound reminded her of the dead and it wasn't something she particularly wanted right now. Having no choice, she turned around to come face to face with a large black wolf. A low pitched growl came from its mouth, her paws scratching the bed. "It's almost time, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's voice cracked, unintentionally yelling louder then intended, "I know! I- I'm ready! I-" The wolf's howl blew a forcible wind towards her body which pushed her back to the wall with a hard 'thud.'

"NEVER YELL IN MY PRESENCE GIRL!" The force of her howl blew out all the candles in the room, leaving it unnaturally pitch black. Her eyes glowed in the dark, like a predator out hunting. Elizabeth could almost hear the wolf's tongue as it licked its lips. Elizabeth's body was frozen in fear; the thing before her was now just a pair of eyes floating around. She could almost make out a tall, horrifying outline of a figure. It was unnatural, and completely in control.

"You are disposable!" She reminded Elizabeth with a harsh, unforgiving tone. The subtle, underlying growl was heard within every word. "You are mine. You obey me. Is everything ready for tonight?"

Elizabeth nodded a yes in response.

"We will capture his powers when we get the chance. We will not get another chance like this one. He... will feel our revenge."

Elizabeth again nodded a quick 'yes' in response. She felt the creature before her start to walk away towards the window, but pause before reaching it. Glowing eyes turned around towards the girl on the ground, piercing through her. No light, no moon or stars touched the sky beyond the window. Just the garden and lake below, the white glowing lilies the only light. "You... will not get another chance, girl." The last word came out with a snort.

Glowing yellow eyes became smaller, until the small shape of a black bird could be seen. The eyes kept their yellow, intense color. Even after the bird flew off, Elizabeth couldn't move. Almost an hour went by before the lights from the candles relit themselves. Her body wouldn't stop shaking. The thought of going back, to being... _that_ again. She couldn't do it. She liked the body she had now, what she was. A young, beautiful girl. Never aging, perfect like the queen in the mirror of snow white. She couldn't fail now. "I swear by my life, he will fall. The perfect angel will die."

xxx

It was that dream again. The one where Murata dies, and she keeps on running through the streets of the village until she hears her adopted parents voices. They call out to her in a carefree manor; almost like they were at the park, and the picnic lunch was about to be served.

This time was different. Greta started at the end of the long street but she heard no voices. Nothing called her name. The rubble was the same, everything was frozen in time. Greta ran back to the ally where the dream normally started but no body was there. Murata was nowhere to be seen and the surroundings suggested that no one had been killed here recently or otherwise.

"Greta, come here." This voice had a neutral tone to it. It didn't belong to a person, at least not one she knew. "Come here," It encouraged. "Let's play."

Slowly, cautiously, she started to follow the sound. It led her down a long, winding street. The words repeated themselves over and over, past allies, through twists and turns until she stopped just short of the forest. The one Yuuri disappeared into. "I want to play, I'm so lonely. Come to me?"

Greta couldn't stop her legs from moving forward. Her body wouldn't listen to her, it was her dream but she could not control it. Turning down a small path brought her to a bight, open field. Wildflowers of all different kinds dotted the grass. The sun shown brightly down but its warm rays were not comforting. It looked beautiful; there were no words to describe it.

"Here, Greta. Look here!" It called out once more, leading her to a small picnic basket in the middle of the field. As Greta walked forward, the field suddenly became a tall grassy hill. The basket sat on the highest point of the hill. "It's a lovely view, Greta. Come look."

Everything seemed like an illusion now. The beauty surrounding her was unnerving. Something about it wasn't normal. Nothing was normal, but then again it was just a dream... Climbing up the hill, she accidentally tripped on herself, quickly falling to the ground. One splinter in her finger later and she was back to walking again, though her finger hurt like hell.

The hill was wide and tall, but she was more then halfway up it. The higher she walked, the warmer the atmosphere became. It didn't take long to reach over ninety degrees. "

"Greta, is that you?" Wolframs voice echoed in the air.

"Wolfram!" she had shouted in reply. "Wolfram, I misse—" Nothing prepared her for this. If hell was a burning inferno of volcanic proportions, then this was it. Wolfram's body lay in the middle of the field of fire and rock. Scorched earth and dead plants were the only vegetation left. A giant stake pierced his upper torso, ripping flesh and bone apart.

Greta woke up her neighbors with her screaming, but even when she awoke the nightmare wouldn't stop. Out of the corner of her eyes she kept seeing her friend, their fate the same as Wolfram's. It's wasn't too long before Gwendel had come running in the room, as he had decided a while ago to stay with Greta while everyone was away. He ran to her side to pick her up off the floor, but she didn't' respond to his touch.

"Greta! Greta! Are you all right? Speak to me! GRETA!"

+Continue+


	11. My World Revolves Around You

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 11**: My World Revolves Around You

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh**  
Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

**Notes**: Kohi = the flying skeleton things....  
**Beta**: Check

* * *

He hated this place. No two ways about it. Yuuri was pissed off; he was being toyed with, and was probably the butt end of her jokes as well. He felt like destroying the closest things to him, be it animate or inanimate. Not that it would help him in finding Wolfram but it _would_ make him feel a hell of a lot better.

The worst part about this place was they _knew_ he was coming. Every room he decided to check (which was every single one he had passed by) had either been empty or had been inconveniently attacked by very poor soldiers of the undead. Then again it probably was more convenient that they were such horrible soldiers. It was the "attacked by the undead" part he counted as 'I knew you were coming so...'

"Have you found him yet?" her voice echoed brightly in the halls. Looking around frantically soon proved to be a futile effort as she was clearly not in a position where she would reveal herself to him. This was the toying part that helped him get a good workout on anger management. Her laughing certainly wasn't helping matters any. More so that it sounded like she truly enjoyed her time here, which came as no surprise to him, but it still wasn't any consolation.

"Show yourself, witch! I know who you are!" His effort was an empty threat, but it kept her occupied with actually talking to him instead of laughing at him. And the next part was just baiting her, hoping it might actually get her to shut up. Her voice was starting to grate on his nerves. "Your consumed with your own power, witch! But you're just pretending you're something better then you actually are, aren't you? I bet even a Kohi could beat you in a fair fight! Because you're really just a weak, ugly, pathetic, useless, demon-loving-"

He didn't have to finish before a powerful force slammed his body towards the nearest door, the effect throwing him harshly into the next room. Silence followed her angered outburst, which only left Yuuri smiling as he slowly picked himself up off the floor. Broken wood littered the floor, along with a broken coffee table, glass and a small, now broken lamp. "Not... not enjoying it now so much, are you?" He managed, just before he lost his footing while attempting to walk forward.

It was a long silence, which, coming from the girl, was highly unusual. She seemed to enjoy his company a little too much which meant she was probably here by herself. "What, no response? No comeback?"

Yuuri stumbled to the open doorway, grabbing onto the sides for support. "I know people like you. Enjoy this while you can, witch. Enjoy it while you can."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! How dare he make fun of me!" Elizabeth threw her rage against any of the poor, surrounding objects. The lamp, window, curtains and chair stood no chance against this raging storm. A black wolf lay curled up on the bed, watching her every move. If a look could be an audible sound, the wolf would have been rolling on the floor laughing with amusement. That sly glance of enjoyment, which was probably one of his favorite looks at this point.

Elizabeth pounded the nearby desk with her fists. "He will PAY for this."

"Don't forget," the wolf said, "your job is not to kill him. You have another task to perform."

She signed, nodding to the wolf in silence. However much Elizabeth had wanted to talk back or interrupt while the creature was talking, she had known better. If any of her recent encounters with the wolf told her anything, she had to watch her place. Elizabeth took a couple of deep, slow breaths to calm her mind. "You are right. He will have a fate worse then that."

The wolf grinned. "Precisely." The wolf stretched her back, giant claws scratching the bed sheets in the process. Jumping off the bed, she walked over to Elizabeth slowly. "We want _him_ to pay the ultimate price, Elizabeth. He took _everything_ from me and now I shall repay that favor."

Elizabeth watched as the wolf scratched its neck, then gave an annoyed look right after. "We wouldn't be in this position, would we?" The wolf clearly implied that she may have been the original "victim" but Elizabeth was now in this as deep as she was. The girl nodded her head, "I know."

With a sudden, loud howl the wolf instantly transformed back into the black bird from before. The bird hopped around the room, somewhat randomly Elizabeth had noticed, before exiting through the broken window. Clenched fists took the place of words as she struggled once more to contain her anger. If she messed up again, the consequences were something she didn't want to face. She shook it off, picking up her brush to comb her long, slightly curled hair.

"If you were a magic mirror, I bet the queen herself would be jealous." What she saw certainly wasn't she expected to see. The mirror image of herself appeared beside her own reflection but this one was different. She looked innocent, young and her eyes had a kind glint to them. Elizabeth turned around, her first instinct leading her to throw the brush at the girl whose image faded slowly into the air.

She felt frantic now, fully aware of her surroundings. Something wasn't right. That image looked like her, yet at the same time it looked like her opposite. Her heart was pounding, her breathing quick and hurried. Elizabeth didn't see the figure in the room anymore, and the later destruction of the mirror didn't ease her mind that this might have been a one-time thing.

Meanwhile, just outside the door...

"Haha... lady is so... in trouble," one of the two 'janitors' of the mansion said. The other nodded slowly.

"I say... she turn into.. zombie. She can... start out with... toilet duty."

The other zombie made a disgusted sound. "Undead toilets... worse than hell." They walked off laughing, while Elizabeth had no idea they were ever there.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

It was a long time later when someone decided that taking off Wolfram's blindfold and rope bindings was a good idea. Not that his situation improved any after that, since it only cause them to chain him like a dog in a yard, the thick black leather collar wrapped tightly around his neck. A heavy chain hung down from the D-ring and made its way to a nearby metal post.

What he saw when the blindfold came off made his stomach turn. Flashes of him and Yuuri zoomed my in his mind. They didn't make sense, but it had something to do with their love. That's right, they were in love at that lake. Crawling closer to the lake side, right next to the dock, he swam his hands in what looked like crystal clear water.

The surprise was anti-climatic, as beyond the surface of the water was more grass. "An.. illusion...?" He looked around at the trees, flowers, at the sky. The flowers were real, but everything else... it looked fake. He couldn't explain it, but if you looked closely then yeah, the truth revealed itself. He wondered if this was from the fact that he could use magic, or the magic for the illusion itself wasn't that strong.

It was good enough, though. His churning stomach made him dry heave into the grass. This place made him feel physically sick. He collapsed not a second after his sick spell passed. The effort it took drained him. Wolfram saw the beautiful lake as he slowly faded out once again.

Black, giant feathers blew across the lake in a gentle wind. They landed near Wolfram's face, before floating off again in the distance.

+Continue+


	12. My Eyes, My Dream, I Will Believe In It

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 12**: My Eyes, My Dreams, I Will Believe In It

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

* * *

human kind has gone insane

listen close to everybody's heart  
hear that breaking sound

hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
and crashing to the ground

I can not believe my eyes  
how the worlds filled with filth and lies  
but its plain to see the evil inside of me  
is on the rise...

-Dr. Horrible

"Have you finished with Wolfram yet?" Elizabeth's voice asked sharply to the nearby zombie. He shook his head, then gestured with his hands that they only needed a little bit more time. "Good, just make sure he still remembers Yuuri. Take the rest of his memories."

The zombie made some more gestures. She just laughed, a harsh, sure sound. "He doesn't need to remember the lake side. He'll remember that its familiar and that's good enough."

"Show me his memories," Elizabeth pointed to one of the zombies. It walked over to the wall, placing one hand on a shiny, red spherical object the other on a long, white curtain of fabric. "Show me...." she paused, "Show me his memory of that moonlit lake we keep seeing. I think its time to know when they first fell in love."

Images of Wolfram, sitting in his kimono by the tranquil lake flashed by. His private, tearful thoughts of Yuuri not loving him back. Then, what Elizabeth wanted to know the most. The exact words they said to each other just before they became more then just "companions". Her eyes focused on nothing but the images playing back on the screen. She watched Yuuri's lips as they moved, every small gesture that was made, the thoughts Wolfram was thinking it fascinated her. It enthralled her. "This..." she began, "this... will be me." Elizabeth touched Yuuri's lips. "I will be you very soon."

xxx

Yuuri held Wolfram's body tightly in his arms. Throughout all these years, he was the only one to keep the hope he was alive safe in his heart. They almost escaped, they were almost free... "We were... so close..."

Yuuri's rocked the body gently, tears showing the years worth of pain he kept at bay. It didn't matter what Wolfram looked like. What Yuuri realized, what he finally found in life was a partner he loved because of the person _inside_. "I'm so sorry..." he was mumbling his words, talking to the cold, yet beautiful body before him. "I... loved you too late. Too late-"

A butchers knife had pierced Wolfram's chest almost up the the hilt. Fresh blood pooled around his body, staining the once beautiful garment. Hope, at this point, was no longer a friend. The girl had won. It looked like she died, but she was feigning it. "No amount of revenge can make this right..." Yuuri never stopped the gentle rocking motion.

The once beautiful lake was now a field of black lilies. The only evidence left from their encounter were dead patches of grass, wild holes in the field and trees stuck by what looked like thunder. Elizabeth's white, elegant dress was torn and bloody. The skirt was halfway torn off and the fresh wound she held tightly graced the lower half of her stomach. She stood on shaky knees, the mansion barely helping her stay up. But through all this, you could have been blind and still known she was smiling with joy. When you win, and the cost you pay is negated by the winnings then you would have a right to be happy.

The field was colored with green and red. Murata lay not that far from Wolfram and Yuuri, but he lay as cold as death. His glasses had been broken sometime ago, but he kept going. The disability seemed minimal but Yuuri's guess what it hurt more then Murata had let on. Black feathers seemed to surround Murata like a grave with flowers. One of his wings had been torn off, some sort of magic-infused blood covered his back. It shimmered lightly in the dark, slowly bleeding down his side. He couldn't look at Murata any more. There fate would all be the same, in the end...

The girl tried to laugh, but the jolt caused her body to start coughing in response, sending her to her knees. She laughed despite this, "It's... too bad Wolfram had to die, you know. Once he- had forgotten you completely, I would have taken care of him in your place. We... We would have been great together." Yuuri couldn't respond to her words, they were caught in his throat. "We.. were once... engaged but you... YOU took him away from me!" She scream at Yuuri, but her rage promptly subsided. "But it's all okay now. It's all okay. It'll be all right now that... _she_ won. The wolf demon of the forest, she..."

"She will take your power, then she will take your crown."

Greta couldn't move her body, the lilies seemed to have grabbed a hold of her to keep her there. This dream again, it was worse this time. It hadn't ended yet. A blaze of fire separated her from the others, like a diving wall between two separate places. The grass on her side was bright, beyond the fire it was dead, covered in death and blood. She screamed, and screamed until her voice gave out. Nothing was waking her from the nightmare. What was worse, the dream would start over. It started at different places, different times but they ended the same way. Each time it would get more graphic. They would die a different way each time.

What she feared most was the fact that, each reoccurring dream, her patch of lilies would be just that much closer to the battlefield. Everything felt, smelled real. The fire wall had burned her when she touched it and whether that was part of her mind or if it could really happen to her body as well she didn't know. It scared her. And she couldn't wake up.

xxx

Gwendal sat next to Greta's bed, making sure to keep a cool damp cloth on her forehead at all times. He wasn't quite sure why he was the one to come out here, and he figured the maids being on vacation was just an excuse. Whatever they were up to, he wasn't sure they were being particularly that subtle with it. Reading their body language had told him that much, and acting weird was pretty much a dead giveaway.

Next to him, Greta lay in a deep, cold sweat. Whatever dreams she was having seemed to be the cause of her distress. The doctor said she couldn't do anything for Greta, that it came from a separate, strong magical force. "You watch her carefully, Gwendal," she had said. "You talk to her, keep her with us. I think she's dreaming... and its the dream that's causing her the pain. I don't know why, but the only two people I could possibly ask for help are gone..."

He wasn't much of a talker, that part wasn't a secret. He wasn't sure what to say to her, this was a bit out his league right now since he never had someone he loved before, so it was new to him. Gwendal hadn't thought about it before, but in all their time together when she was growing up he never did do any babysitting or 'playing' out in the yard. "Greta..."

+Continue+

**Notes**: The quote is from Dr. Horribles Sing Along Blog. I thought it fit Elizabeth, who is actually a character in KKM by the way. See if you can find her. xD  
**  
Beta Check**: not yet.


	13. The Rota Wheel Turns

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter 13**: Lives that Change, When the Rota Wheel Turns

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him?

**Notes**: the Rota Wheel is basically the 'wheel of fortune', related also to fate.

* * *

"It's time, Wolfram." Elizabeth said to him, her voice calm and somewhat disturbingly soothing. She knelt down next to him on the grass bringing her face closer to his. She cooed somewhat, codling sweetly in her arms. The sudden change of attitude shocked Wolfram but his ability to fight back was long since past its moment. "It's almost time, Wolfy. I promise it will be over quick, okay? Then we can be together like it should be. We'll live here, and never see another lonely day in either of our lives."

He responded with just coughing in her arms. His hands covered his mouth, but the realization that the blood was still present frightened him more then his 'fiance' at the moment. Elizabeth calmly stroked his face gently while still swaying and humming a sweet, airy song. Her voice seemed to be off in her own world as she spoke. "I want this moment to last... Moments are fleeting, surprising sometimes. I... never thought I would get the chance to just spend time with you, Wolfy."

Wolfram just gave a small laugh. "And.... this is how you show your love?" He was hoping it came out as sarcasm, but he didn't have much control over his voice anymore. Either it couldn't speak, it hurt to, or he was just fine. Annoying to be sure but nothing he couldn't live with. "You keep me locked up to what, further some evil plot to kill me?"

"Oh no, no, no! Of course not, Wolfy. I just needed you to forget all about Yuuri and soon, very soon...

xxx

_When I finally made it out of the house, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was unreal, unbelievable almost and yet, here they were. It's true I had found Wolfram and, unexpectedly, Murata but I couldn't even prepare myself for what I had found. Do I blame myself for any of it? Sure, at the time there had been only one thing on my mind. Angry, in a rage, out of character even scary. I believe that's what I probably would have been called that name._

_As the King, I'm only angry or rash when I have to be. I had known Murata was in trouble and years ago, my concern might have been equal for both him and Wolfram. Yet I had grown up since that time. My anger took over me and in letting it do so also blinded me to the real situation in front of me. I couldn't think, I was reacting. Nothing in that place, the mansions, field, forest everything was leading me up to this point. All the trials, the challenges even outside the forest, the dreams, the hoping it all lead up to one moment._

_I let it get to me, and for that I'm lucky everyone somehow, managed to survive. Surviving, however, and how they live life is up to each of us uniquely. Not everyone thought that the current or past situations were idea for what they wanted. Wolfram was in a cell, the girl... she...._

_What I found there, its not something I talk about. I don't know why, it turned out... some things, I think, are best left unsaid._

_-Yuuri's Journal, two weeks after the incident-_

Present, the rota wheel has finally begun to turn...

Wolfram sat near the lake quietly enjoying its beauty if only on the surface. Things were starting. The girl, Elizabeth, had gone to finish whatever it was she started here long ago. The thick leather collar was set too tightly but since he wasn't suffocating, he couldn't complain. In his own mind, he knew it could be worse. _It always can be worse,_ he thought. The chain was thick, and the weight of it pulling on his neck caused an awkward breathing pattern. He could have laid down, but somehow he feel like it. The water from this position was beautiful, and immersed in that did Wolfram manage to escape from his current situation.

Yet the current situation confused him. He couldn't remember anything but flashes of memory from his past. Names, places, events had seemed to finally fled. To be honest with himself, he knew that his memory up till now was almost gone but now that he couldn't remember anything but his name, and that he loved someone... _What could be worse then this... perhaps it's time to put this to rest..._ even Wolfram's own thoughts seemed to had given up on him. After years alone, of fighting and struggling, clinging onto dreams and making his own world one big lie. A lie to escape the truth of what he had become.

"Perhaps.... this is my fault. Perhaps... I... shall also make it right again." He felt outer forces tugging against him, tearing his body in two separate directions at once. The girl, she wanted him for something and he almost felt something for her... she was... familiar but the face wouldn't strike the bell. Then his dreams led him to want out, to want a life he knew was his, before this.

He knew both of these things, but now... he didn't know what he wanted. Escape was an option, it still was but what would his life be like? His thoughts about the life he would live outside his cell seemed to improve in his mind by only fancier surroundings. Nothing was familiar anymore except the girl. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted someone- anyone to take the pain away. The pain from his injuries and the missing part of his heart that he could not any more recall.

Tears streamed down his face, tears he hadn't been able to cry. It felt like someone was coming to an end, something was changing, moving. Even his naming being called in the background, the part of his heart that still clung to the last light of hope seemed to be taunting him. 'Its Yuuri's voice, look, he's come for you,' Even as the sound became louder, closer the fact was, he couldn't tell dream from reality anymore.

"Wolfram!!" he turned his head up towards the voice, it came in the distance, outside... it was from the house. A joke, perhaps, yet something was... "Wolf-" Wolfram's eyes met those of a tall, slightly frantic figure. Images of his past, they flashed thorough his head over and over again until finally, finally they became one, single memory. The pictures moved like a flip-book, but the face was... it was....

The collar snapped the chain as far as it would reach. Wolfram's had flew out towards that person in front of him. He didn't know why, but that person was important. All at once his hopes for everything seemed to take a new life within himself. The word he tried to speak stuck in his throat, causing his body to revolt in a sudden cough. Blood stained his hands once more but he reached out... out as far as he could. This stranger, he felt it. This stranger would save him.

+Continue+


	14. In the Shadow of the Forest

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter** **14**: In the Shadow of the Forest

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him? Yuri x Wolfram

**Notes**: Its kinda short, so forgive me. I'm not used to action scenes yet, so its not quite as big and explosive as I would like it too be. Oh well, I hope its still good... And the title is from the song 'Last Unicorn' by Declan. So.. that's not the -best- song to use, but I was listening to it and had to use it somehow. Hehehe....

**Beta**: not yet.

* * *

Yuuri hurtled towards Wolfram, his eyes so focused upon his lost companion that nothing else in the area matter. He didn't notice the beautiful lake, or the green grass and moon that colored the area like a small bubble. He could only scream Wolfram's name again, the anger and passion he held built up inside of him until it was the only thing in the world that mattered. Wolfram mattered. Nothing else, not the girl, just him. Only him.

Murata watched on bended knee from behind some trees near the black lily clearing. Elegant, five foot black wings transparently adorned his back. They were both real, yet not at the same time. His eyes were pure black, his attention focused upon the Elizabeth. She was smugly smiling, sitting right next to Wolfram, pulling the blonde closer to her. He didn't need to hear what they were saying to know. She was convincing Wolfram that she was the lover he has been searching for. The one who will save him. "What are you planning, Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth smiled as she gently patted Wolfram's head. "He's trying to take you away from me! You don't... want that, do you?" She pressed her lips against his. "I.. I love you, Wolfram. I always have." Her last words rang true, the emotion he saw in her eyes was real. Yet, Wolfram's shook his head, hesitating in the moment. Nothing made sense anymore, it did a minute ago, but now it had run away from him. He didn't know who was telling the truth. He knew the girl was being at least partially truthful and her voice showed a caring for him that he didn't miss. And yet, he turned his attention back towards the black haired stranger; handsome, bold and passionate.

_"Take it back!" Wolfram yelled at Yuuri. His face was red in anger, "Take it back!"  
Yuuri yelled back just as angry. "Never! I won't take it back! You can't talk that way about my mother!"_

"What...." Wolfram searched his mind for what that was, that sudden flash of memory. "What's... happening..."

_"How can that idiot be my fiance? This isn't happening! It's not! I'll make him take back what he said..." Wolfram's thoughts raced through his mind as he stared at Yuuri next to the table. A grin spread across his face, and with a whoosh flew a nearby table setting on the floor. Yuuri picked up the knife. _

Yuuri had to stop short of Wolfram, and for the first time realized exactly what was going on. Wolfram was protected by a shield of magic and the background was from a night that seemed like it happened just yesterday and at the same time, an infinity ago. Nothing he said was getting through to Wolfram, his face seemed to just be staring at him. His eyes didn't register anything at all. Yuuri's fists pounded on the invisible force before him but it didn't give way. Even the water dragons he controlled, the earth, fire and air elements under his command seemed to just bounce off like water drops.

Even though slightly out of breath and tired, Yuuri wouldn't give up. His eyes burned with an intense fire of passion; this man before him would be his again. It was the only thing that mattered now, this was just another obstacle he had to get through. Just Wolfram.

xxx

Murata yelled as claws raked down the middle of his back. Bloody stripes stained his uniform and his body responded in like. Before he could even move a muscle the claws came again and again from different sides until he was bent over the ground in pain.

A smooth, sharp voice came calling out of the woods. Its laugh gave its own nature away. Glowing eyes stared straight back at him; they seemed to laugh at him as well. Murata could see the enjoyed the creature was having at his expense. "Why so down, Great Sage? Can't fight back? Such a shame."

Murata growled back, but his body wouldn't move; it froze in place, completely ignoring his commands. The creature chuckled again. "I know you.... Sage. Do you remember me?" Murata glared back, unable to respond. He knew that voice... that creature from his past. This day was coming; it had been for a long time.

Everything led up to this moment, all the planning and preparations for the meeting. Murata finally broke the creatures self-absorbed amusement over him with his own evil laugh. "Your eyes betray you, great wolf. You can only see my true, human form, which is why you underestimate me."

Murata yelled, breaking free from his bindings. Slowly he stood up, the blood carved lines shrank back until they disappeared completely. Slowly he set his glasses down, brushing off his uniform in the process. Murata's black, piercing eyes droving right through the Wolf and she froze in place. She could not speak but her eyes, they always spoke her feelings.

"This is.. really, too easy, miss wolf. Really," he lifted his hand, "I will preform your banishing spell again. Be prepared." Murata closed his eyes momentarily, _Yuuri_, he thought, _you will... have to forgive me later..._


	15. Our Final Requiem

**Title**: Future Moon; "Beyond the Moon, My Future Lies"  
**Chapter** **15**: Our Final Requiem

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: Seven years ago, Wolfram had been kidnapped from the castle. Now being held in isolation, with no signs of rescue party, his mind keeps wandering back to the peaceful days of his time in Shin Makoku with Yuri. After all this time, what has Yuri been up to? Has he remarried, or is he still looking for him? Yuri x Wolfram

**Notes**: Again, really short! And, this is the end! You'll hate me later, just read and find out. I'm probably going to do a sequel so look forward to it (p.s. I'm evil).

**Beta**: not yet.

* * *

The land was like the scene of a battle field. Moments ago, Yuuri was having a face off with Elizabeth and Wolfram, but the next scene held a fear that he could never imagine. The house was full of flames, eating away at everything it touched. Metal, wood, it didn't matter. The flames slowly began to melt the house down to its base. The field of the lilies was burning, en golfed in small, flickering flames that criss-crossed the area in lines. A wall of fire lined between him and Wolfram. Wolf and Elizabeth were both unconscious, and his deepest hopes had been that death wouldn't come for anybody today.

Slowly, Wolfram began to wake. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Yuuri. Their eyes met, and could immediately feel the emptiness behind them. As Wolfram stood up, he looked between Yuuri and Elizabeth. Yuuri's throat wouldn't let him make a sound, but right now everything inside him told him not to speak. If Wolfram wouldn't remember Yuuri now, then the entire journey would become an empty, horrible charade.

If Yuuri didn't remind himself to breath, the wait for Wolfram's answer would have stopped his heart completely. He couldn't stand this waiting, even more so now that this was their only chance to be together once more. Wolfram clearly looked unsure, his glances and lack of focus telling Yuuri that he was desperately trying to remember something, anything from his past.

Without even realising it, Yuuri's body started to slowly walk towards Wolfram. He held that same gentle smile, the same loving eyes that only Wolfram would be able to see. This side of him, no one but Wolfram would ever see. Yuuri threw off his black coat and white long sleeve shirt haphazardly to the ground. The lines of fire became walls, even though there wasn't anything left to burn but dirt.

What would happen if he walked through this fire? Would he die, would he burn to death in agonizing pain? Yet, the fear of sitting here doing nothing was over. His resolve was set, and his eyes only reflected his objective. If he didn't leave here with Wolfram, he wouldn't leave here at all. It was selfish of him. Irresponsible and the wrong thing to do. Even Wolfram would yell at him for his choice but he didn't care. He was human, and this love he held was worth more then the entire country he served. Angry words flew through his mind if he were to die here. People would be disappointed, upset and dismayed that the king would take his own life just for one person.

Yet it was this one person that became his whole life. These past couple of years, Yuuri could think of nothing else but the sweet, noisy and loving blonde beside him. Bright green eyes sparkled with determination but in bed, Wolfram's eyes made him melt. The face he saw, the expressions he heard and felt were his alone and it kept him going. Yuuri would never live as long as Wolfram or the other demons of this kingdom but regret would become his entire world if he didn't do this.

His life would become empty, hollow and meaningless. More then once, Yuuri had dreams about it. It mixed in with the sweet dreams of Wolfram.

Yuuri's power over the elements was weak and after the field became alight with fire, he felt as considerably weaker then before. The flames ate any magic attacks he set forth, and whether the wall of fire was just a wall, or something impassable he didn't know.

Between the flames, Wolfram could see Yuuri walking towards him. The emotions in those pure black eyes touched him. They looked familiar. Nothing else came to mind, but the small, hidden feeling inside his heart told him, "This is familiar. This is something you know."

Wolfram made his choice. All his memories were filled with Elizabeth, but his heart, deep inside guided him in the right direction. A smile lit up his face, he would choose Yuuri, no matter the cost.

A pale, fair hand silently gripped the edge of the knife on the ground. Long, blonde ratty hair, a pale skinned, naked body rose up from the ground. She couldn't walk that well, she felt as unstable and deathly as the zombies that served her as her servants not that long ago. Maybe she did become one of them, maybe this was the price for losing the deal with the great she-wolf.

Everything was Wolfram's fault. Her body that felt like death, that wouldn't move according to her wishes and what felt like burns over her entire body told her she didn't have long. Her knuckles turned white as it continued to grip the knife's handle. Silent, slowly so they wouldn't see her. Murata couldn't stop her now. No one could. This would be her revenge, this would be how she could keep Wolfram with her forever. If they both were dead, or undead, then forever wouldn't be impossible. Her love felt like it could hold out for an eternity or more, no matter the cost of how it got there.

Yuuri noticed her too late. He ran towards Wolfram, the distance closing fast but not fast enough. His hands reached through the wall of fire, but the fire didn't burn him. Maybe it was an illusion, or maybe he was immune, it didn't matter. Yuuri only watched in slow motion as she drove the knife through Wolfram's back. The tip pointed through, a clean, hard motion. Her last motion, for as soon as she let go of the knife her own body gave out to become the dust of the grave.

A light, beautiful body fell into his hands. Yuuri held Wolfram close to him, gently talking and petting his head. Wolfram's eyes opened to focus on Yuuri's face. "Wolfram, Wolfram, I love you, Wolfram. I'll always love you, it'll be all right, you see! You'll see..."

Yuuri couldn't stop the tears from affecting his voice. Wolfram reached his hand up to gently wipe away his lovers tears. "I remember you, my love." The tears that couldn't be held back stained Wolfram's face as well. "I remember you..."

His body felt battered and bruised as he held Wolfram in his arms. Loving eyes closed, and the body, which was light before, became a dead weight. Yuuri laid down beside Wolfram's body, "If you die, I die. I love you..." Words whispered into Wolfram's ear were a sign of both hope and a sense of determined loss.

As Yuuri's eyes closed, the last thing he saw was the only thing in the world that mattered right now. They were connected, heart and soul and would be forever. If Wolfram died here, so would he. There was no other option. It was his own last resort, this spell which held their lives in the balance.

Rain that fell from the night sky drowned out the burning flames. Moonlight caressed the two bodies laying in the middle of an empty, dirt field. Whether they lived, or died, they would be together. The stars could only hold their breath in anticipation for what would happen next.

Shooting stars from the night sky seemed to cry for them, showing the world the emotions of loss so deep that even the planet would cry for them.

**The End**


End file.
